Starfizzle Balls!
'Starfizzle Balls! '''is the 35th episode of Season 36. Summary Luna Girl’s cousin Starla has made starfizzle balls, that are similar to her moonfizzle balls, and turns everyone into starry eyed zombies, and when Luna works too hard to get rid of them, the PJ Masks fall under Starla’s spell so now it’s up to her to save her friends and the whole town from her cousin and her balls. Plot The episode begins at the playground where the kids are playing ball games like soccer, basketball, or just playing on the playground equipment when Connor saw a basket full of purple glowing balls with shiny stars inside them. Cameron and the rest of the kids went to the basket to retrieve their new toys when Luna noticed that their eyes became sparkly and starry as they’ve suddenly started acting weird, and Cameron and the others started saying “stars.” Something weird was going on and the PJ Masks and Luna Girl are going to find out. After transforming, the PJ Masks are seen driving around town in the Cat Car, and Luna Girl flying on her Luna Board joins them. While driving into town, Gekko comments how it was weird to see their friends go into a weird trance and acting and looking all starry eyed. Catboy reacts to this, saying that they are the PJ Masks, and that "it would be very hard to forget something like that." Gekko happily agrees, and starts singing their theme song, with Owlette and even Catboy joining in. However, they notice that Luna Girl was looking up at the balls falling from the sky and then floating around town. They reminded her of her moonfizzle balls that she used to moonfizzle the whole townspeople, and they had her and even Catboy entranced as they stopped to take one, but Owlette and Gekko pulled both of them away and reminds them of what happened earlier. Just then, Catboy turned and gasped when he saw everyone walking around in the same trance seen at the daytime. They then raise their hands to the stars and that the balls have put them into a zombie-like trance. Luna Girl's cousin, Starla, then arrives and reveals that she is the one behind this trouble. She explains that she used her Star Magnet to capture the stars' energy and convert it into what she calls the glowing light purple balls, "Starfizzle Balls," which are like her cousin's moonfizzle balls as she thanks Luna Girl for the inspiration, much to her annoyance. She further explains that when in contact, the balls emit rays that fizzle anyone's brain and make them worship her and the stars. With that, she is in control of them, and soon plans to take over the world. Before taking off, Starla shoots the balls towards the PJ Masks and Luna Girl. They barely escape, though. Catboy proclaims that they must round up the balls before everyone in town is under Starla's control. He decides that they should do that by using the empty trash cans. They collect two trash cans each and start collecting the balls. While Owlette, Catboy, and Gekko are collecting them, Luna Girl decides to have a little fun by using her Luna Magnet on the balls and throw them into the trash cans. It works for a bit; however, Luna Girl starts speeding up, and the balls keep bouncing off. Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko try to tell her to slow down, but she does not listen. Soon after, after Luna Girl throws another ball, it bounces off and hits Catboy, putting him into the Starfizzle Ball-induced trance. Gekko and Owlette notices this and tries to stop Luna Girl by saying that Catboy is starfizzled, but she does not realize it until she ends up throwing another ball and sees that it is bouncing off towards Owlette and then Gekko. She tries to warn them, but it is too late: they ends up getting hit and are starfizzled as well. Luna Girl is distraught, and her cousin, who witnessed what happened, mocks her, and shoots more balls around the town, starfizzling some more townspeople. She gathers up everyone who is starfizzled around her, and commands them to capture Luna Girl so she can starfizzle her next. Luna Girl barely escapes, however, and hides from the crowd. This was way worse than moonfizzled zombies. Realizing her mistake, she comes up with a plan to snap Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko out of the trance. She pretends to be starfizzled so that she can blend in with the crowd and get close to her friends. She starts off walking too fast, but catches herself, and although very slow, she proceeds on with the crowd's pace. Luna Girl soon follows the crowd to the museum, where everyone is gathered around Starla and treating her like a queen, which reminded her (Luna Girl) of the time when she moonfizzled everyone and made them into her slaves, but she had no time to feel guilty about that time though because she needed to focus on saving the PJ Masks way more than her hurtful past. Starla notices her cousin walking at a zombie-like pace, and is convinced that she is starfizzled as well. With that, she takes off to starfizzle the rest of the town. With Starla away, Luna Girl runs up to Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko and tries to snap the three out of their starfizzle trance. She first tries to get them to remember her and that they are the PJ Masks. When that doesn't work, he tries to get them to remember about some of their past missions (e.g. Romeo trying to destroy the moon to get the lunar crystal, saving Christmas). It does not faze them as well, so she sings their theme song. This time, although very slowly, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko are rid of their Starfizzle Ball-induced trance and start singing along, ending it with Gekko commenting that "he still does not have a rhyme." Luna Girl is ecstatic and hugs them, apologizing for getting carried away with the Starfizzle Balls, and promises that he will never do that again as Catboy tells her that it's okay and that he'd done the same thing with her moonfizzle balls. The team then proceeds to collect the rest of the balls, with Catboy hitting the balls with the tennis racket at a reasonable pace. Before Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko attempt to catch the last ball into the trash can, Luna Girl stops them, telling them that she has a plan for it, which they guessed that it must be the same plan Catboy thought about when they had to deal with her moonfizzle balls. Catboy's cat symbol transitions to the museum, where the town is worshipping Starla. She spots the PJ Masks and Luna Girl walking by in a zombie-like trance and commands them to come to her. As they come towards her, they reveal that they are pretending to be starfizzled so that they can get close to her and when Luna Girl gives Catboy her signal, he will get a chance to hit the last Starfizzle Ball towards her since she stated earlier that she created them with her Star Magnet. Soon enough, as Starla is busy being worshipped, Luna Girl finally gives Catboy the signal, and with the tennis racket behind him in his tail's grasp, and the Starfizzle Ball on top of it, Catboy hits the ball, and it heads straight towards her (Starla). She unintentionally catches it, and is put into the Starfizzle Ball-induced trance herself. Catboy runs up to Luna Girl to give her a high five and Luna Girl runs up to Starla then takes her cousin's Star Magnet to suck the star energy out of the balls she and the PJ Masks collected in the trash cans. She then gives it back to Starla and tells her to move away from the town as far as she can with the last ball in her hand. She does so, and Luna Girl and the PJ Masks celebrate, as Gekko asks her if she's okay and Luna Girl replied softly that she is, but seeing her cousin's starfizzle balls reminded her of her moonfizzle balls and felt sorry about what happened. With a smile, Owlette tells her to not worry and that is all in the past as Luna Girl thanks her and that she's glad to have good friends like the PJ Masks, whom she used to have as her enemies. Their victory is short-lived, however, as the people now start to snap out of their starfizzle trance. One person turns around to look at Luna Girl and the PJ Masks, but soon rubs his eyes, giving them a chance to escape before he looks up again, leaving him confused if he was dreaming or not. As the people start to wake up, Luna Girl and the PJ Masks are on top of the museum. Catboy proclaims that "Disney Junior Town own is saved" and "the PJ Masks are together once more." With that, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl celebrate their victory by cheering their signature victory phrase, and the episode ends. Villain Motives * Starla: To turn everyone into starry eyed zombies by using her starfizzle balls Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Starla Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:PJ Masks (show) Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 36 episodes Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season 36 episodes based on cartoons Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Comedy